<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Snow Angel by stuckwithasnakeboy</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29191251">Snow Angel</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/stuckwithasnakeboy/pseuds/stuckwithasnakeboy'>stuckwithasnakeboy</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Fluff, Non-Binary Link, One Shot, Other, Short &amp; Sweet</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 03:41:03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>977</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29191251</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/stuckwithasnakeboy/pseuds/stuckwithasnakeboy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Revali never realized how much of an Angel Link looked like until snow was gently coming down.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Link/Revali (Legend of Zelda)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>83</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Snow Angel</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>When not relentlessly training, Revali had always enjoyed spending his precious alone moments watching snow. It always fell so gracefully, whether it be a gentle descend or a ruthless downpour. It fell to the ground in a way that memorized him, despite having been surrounded by snow his entire life.</p><p>     It snowed in this very moment, as Link followed him back from the flight range. The sun was out and shining down in calming golden hues as the pair walked the long way. Neither wanted the day to end just yet. They weren’t exactly friends but there was an unspoken mutual liking towards each other they both seemed to understand.</p><p>     Revali halted when he took note of Link’s absence by his side. He turned back and saw Link standing in silence with their eyes closed and head tilted upwards toward the skies. The snow fell, getting entrapped in their blond hair and settling onto their eyelashes. Some fell to their face but soon melted from the heat of their skin, leaving small droplets behind.</p><p>     They blinked several times and turned to him with the hint of a smile on their face. With how at ease they seemed to be, Revali couldn’t stop himself from giving a small smile back as well, continuing to openly admire them. The smile slowly etched across their face as they took notice of the Rito’s actions and tilted their head slightly while doing so. The view stole the oxygen right from his lungs.</p><p>     Their smile, so small and so rare, barely showed off the strange off-white, squared bone Hylian’s used to eat. Despite their strange appearance the action made him look his age and like the kind spirit Mipha had described to him many moons ago when he was still trying to understand the silent knight. The rays of light from the sun behind them made them glow. It was otherworldly. The light made them look like a deity that could rival Hylia in beauty. They almost looked untouchable. Perhaps that is what caused Revali to take several steps towards them and bring his head up to their damp cheek, to prove that he could.</p><p>     They blinked several times before closing their eyes once more and leaning their head in Revali’s hand. He brushed his fingers along their cheek. They were cold and flushed, redness covering them. However, the color seemed to spread when they leaned into Revali’s hand.</p><p>     “Your feathers are soft,” they signed, eyes still closed.</p><p>     It should be outlawed for them to say that. They would kill someone by doing it, specifically Revali who felt his heart stop before rapidly speeding up. He was incredibly thankful for the feathers that covered his body in those moments because if he didn’t have them not only would he be forced to face the cold but his face would surely give away how flushed he was.</p><p>     They placed their hand on his and nuzzled their cheek in further. They looked up at him with their dark blue eyes and smiled. They removed their hand from his and started signing once more, “Have I caused the Great Revali to be speechless?”</p><p>     “I am not speechless,” he told them, causing the smile etched across their lips to widen, seemingly in a teasing manner, as they placed their hand back on his and removed it from their cheek. They moved his hand so they could examine it, obviously having a mental debate in their mind. “I simply don’t understand what you would expect me to say to such an obvious statement. Rito pride ourselves on our feathers, it’s only natural that we would keep them as clean as possible therefore ensuring their softness.”</p><p>     Link looked up and raised an eyebrow, a silent mockery almost, before turning their attention back to Revali’s feathers. He watched as they explored the feathers on his hands, tracing where his fingers where. After several moment they brought their hands up to his shoulders and then ran their hands down and proceeded to wrap their fingers around the spaces between his. They were holding his hand.</p><p>     He found himself thanking Hylia once more for his feathers.</p><p>     They looked up at him, eyes holding unasked questions. Revali answered them with a small nod of his head.</p><p>     This was alright. In fact, he could find himself getting used to this. It was comforting, their hand in his. The feeling was new but not unwelcome. Dare he say, he was fond of it.</p><p>     Merely seconds after he had finished processing his thoughts on the action he felt a jerk pull him towards Link. He then felt an odd pressure on his beak. He looked up just in time to see that Link had pressed their lips to it because they pulled away an instant later. A blush formed on their cheeks and Revali knew this one was not formed by the cold air around them or the contrast his feathers had to it.</p><p>     He studied them for several seconds. He knew what the gesture meant in Hylian standards but he had no way to return the gesture that he oddly wanted to return. He thought on it as they took shy and unsure glances his way, their hands still in his due to the grip he refused to loosen.</p><p>     Once having settled on an idea, he turned their head his way. They looked up, eyes wide and the hand still in his tightening around it. He placed his forehead against theirs and they froze.</p><p>     He closed his eyes, allowing a moment of vulnerability. They were rigid for a second longer before they let out a sigh and wrapped their arms around his neck. He followed the action but instead his hands found their way to their torso.</p><p>     The two stood there for a long while, simply enjoying each other’s presence in the snow fall.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>